XE5 Android Device Support
The official documentation states an ARMv7 core with NEON support is required. Embarcadero explicitly states the Tegra 2 is not supported. This page has been put together to aid those looking for their target device status. Chips with ARMv7 and NEON support This list is not complete. *Qualcomm Snapdragon S1 (with Scorpion core: QSD8250, QSD8650). *Qualcomm Snapdragon S2, S3, S4, 200, 400, 600, 800. *Samsung Exynos 3, 4, 5. *Apple A4, A5, A6. *Texas Instruments OMAP 36xx, 4, 5. *Nvidia Tegra 3, 4. Other possible chip manufacturers *MediaTek *Marvell *Freescale Chips that are not supported *Qualcomm Snapdragon S1 (MSM7225, MSM7227, MSM7625, MSM7627). *Nvidia Tegra 2. Devices that are not supported This list is collated from information available via Wikipedia, manufacturer documentation, and user testing. It is incomplete. Snapdragon S1 ARMv6 HTC Tattoo, HTC Wildfire, Huawei U8110, Huawei U8500, Vodafone 858 Smart, Huawei M835, Huawei Ascend M860, HTC Wildfire A315c HTC Wildfire 6225, Alcatel OT-990, Coolpad W706, Garmin & Asus A10, Garmin & Asus M10, Gigabyte GSmart G1305 Boston, HTC Aria, HTC Gratia, HTC Legend, HTC Wildfire S, Huawei Ideos X3, Huawei Pocket WiFi S II (S41HW), Huawei Sonic (U8650), LG GT540 Optimus, LG Optimus Chat (L-04C), LG Optimus Chic, LG Optimus Me, LG Optimus One (GSM), Micromax A70, Movi M1, Nexian A890 Journey, OlivePad VT-100, Optimus Boston, Palm Pixi (GSM), Samsung Galaxy Europa (i5500 Galaxy 5), Samsung Galaxy Fit, Samsung Galaxy Mini, Samsung Galaxy 551, Sony Ericsson Xperia X10 Mini, Sony Ericsson Xperia X10 Mini Pro, Sony Ericsson Xperia X8, T-Mobile myTouch 3G Slide, WellCom A88, ViewSonic ViewPad 7, ZTE Blade, ZTE Racer, advan vandroid , Coolpad 7260, Huawei Smart Bar (S42HW), LG Optimus Hub, LG Optimus Net, Motorola XT-502, Odys Space, Samsung Galaxy Ace, Samsung Galaxy Gio, ZTE Blade S, ZTE N762, ZTE Skate, LG Shine (LG-C710H) Nvidia Tegra 2 Acer A500 tablet Devices that should work (if they were running Android) Snapdragon S2 Acer Liquid Metal, HP Veer, HTC Desire Z, Huawei Ideos X5 (U8800), NEC Casio Medias N-04C, Dell Smoke, Dell Flash, Casio G'zOne Commando, HTC Evo Shift 4G, HTC Merge, Sky VegaXpress IM-A710K, Nokia Lumia 900, Bambook Sunflower, Acer Iconia Smart, Acer Allegro, Fujitsu F-12C, HTC Desire HD, HTC Desire S, HTC Incredible S, HTC Inspire 4G, HTC One V, HTC Radar, Huawei U9000 Ideos X6, Huawei Ideos X5 (U8800 pro), Huawei Vision, LG Eclypse, LG Optimus Sol E730, Motorola Pro+, Samsung Exhibit II 4G, Sharp Galapagos 003SH/005SH, Sharp Aquos Phone f (SH-13C), Sharp Aquos Phone the Hybrid (007SH/007SH J), Sharp Aquos Phone the Premium (009SH), Sony Ericsson Live with Walkman, Sony Ericsson Xperia Active, Sony Ericsson Xperia Arc, Sony Ericsson Xperia Acro (SO-02C), Sony Ericsson Xperia Neo, Sony Ericsson Xperia Neo V, Sony Ericsson Xperia Play (GSM), Sony Ericsson Xperia Pro, Sony Ericsson Xperia Mini, Sony Ericsson Xperia Mini Pro, Sony Ericsson Xperia ray, Sony Xperia Neo L, T-Mobile myTouch 4G, ZTE Tania, ZTE 008Z, Pantech Vega X, Alcatel OT-995, HP Pre 3, HTC Titan, HTC Titan II, Nokia Lumia 710, Huawei U8860 Honor, Nokia Lumia 800, Samsung Focus S, Samsung Galaxy S Plus, Samsung Galaxy W, Samsung Omnia W, Sharp Aquos Phone SH-12C, Sharp Aquos Phone 006SH, Sony Ericsson Xperia arc S, Fujitsu Stylistic S01, HTC Flyer, HTC Sensation XL, Fujitsu Toshiba IS12T, Kyocera Hydro, Kyocera Rise, Kyocera Hydro EDGE, HTC Droid Incredible 2, HTC Rhyme, HTC Thunderbolt, LG Revolution, Motorola Triumph, Pantech Mirach IS11PT, Samsung Conquer 4G, Sharp IS05 (SHI05), Sony Ericsson Xperia Play (CDMA), Sony Ericsson Xperia Acro (IS11S),HTC Evo Design 4G, Kyosera Digno ISW11K, NEC Casio Medias BR IS11N, Sharp Aquos Phone IS11SH, Sharp Aquos Phone IS12SH, Sharp Aquos Phone IS13SH, Toshiba Regza Phone IS11T, ZTE Warp, ZTE Fury, Motorola Iron Rock XT626 Snapdragon S3 HP TouchPad, HTC Jetstream, HTC Amaze 4G, HTC Vivid, HTC Raider 4G, Le Pan II, LG Nitro HD, Pantech Element, Samsung Galaxy S II X (SGH-T989D), Samsung Galaxy S II LTE, Samsung Galaxy S II Skyrocket, Samsung Galaxy S Blaze 4G, Samsung Galaxy Tab 7.7 LTE, Samsung SGH-i577 Galaxy Exhilarate, Sony Xperia ion, Asus Eee Pad Memo, HTC Sensation, HTC Sensation XE, HTC Evo 3D (GSM), Huawei Mediapad, LG Optimus LTE Tag, Sony Xperia S, Sony Xperia acro S, T-Mobile myTouch 4G Slide, Xiaomi MI-One S, ZTE V71A, Oppo Find 3, ZTE V9S, Sony Xperia SL, HTC One S (Z560e), HTC Evo 3D (CDMA), HTC Rezound, LG Connect 4G, LG Optimus LTE LU6200, Pantech Vega Racer, Pantech Sky LTE EX, Pantech Burst, LG Lucid, Samsung Galaxy Note, Xiaomi MI-One (CDMA2000 for China Telecom) Snapdragon S4 HTC Desire X, Huawei Ascend Y300, LG Optimus L7 II Dual, Orange Nivo, Videocon A30, Nokia Lumia 520, Nokia Lumia 620, Nokia Lumia 720, Sony Xperia M, Sony Xperia M dual, HTC One SV (3G Version), Huawei Ascend W1, Sony Xperia L, HTC One VX, HTC One SV (4G Version), Samsung Galaxy Express, Nokia Lumia 625, Lenovo IdeaTab S2110, Acer CloudMobile S500, Asus Padfone, Asus Transformer Pad Infinity (3G), HTC One S (Z520e), HTC Windows Phone 8X (select versions), Samsung Galaxy S Relay 4G, Sony Xperia T, Sony Xperia TX, Vertu Ti, Haier W910, HTC J (ISW13HT), Sharp AQUOS PHONE SERIE (ISW16SH), Asus Transformer Pad Infinity (3G/4G version), HTC Droid Incredible 4G LTE, HTC Evo 4G LTE, HTC One X (North America), HTC One XL, HTC Windows Phone 8X, LG Mach, Motorola Atrix HD, Motorola Droid Razr M, Motorola Droid Razr HD, Motorola Razr HD, Motorola Droid Razr Maxx HD, Nokia Lumia 820, Nokia Lumia 920, Nokia Lumia 925, Nokia Lumia 1020, Panasonic Eluga Power, Samsung Galaxy S III (select versions), Sharp Aquos Phone sv (SH-10D), Sharp Aquos Phone Zeta (SH-09D), Sony Xperia GX, Sony Xperia TL, Sony Xperia SX, Sony Xperia V, Toshiba Regza Phone (T-02D), ZTE Grand Era LTE, ZTE Grand X LTE, ZTE V96, Pantech Vega Racer 2 IM-A830L, Xiaomi Mi-2A, Sony Xperia SP, Motorola Droid Ultra, Motorola Droid Maxx, Motorola Droid Mini, Moto X, Asus PadFone 2, HTC Droid DNA, HTC J Butterfly, LG Optimus G, Nexus 4, Oppo Find 5, Pantech Vega No.6, Pantech Vega R3, Sharp Aquos Phone Zeta (SH-02E), Sony Xperia UL, Sony Xperia Z, Sony Xperia ZL, Sony Xperia ZR, Xiaomi MI-2, Panasonic P-02E, LG Optimus G, Xiaomi MiTV Snapdragon 200 Bauhn WL-101GQC, Casper Via A3216, Mito A355, Karbonn S1 Titanium, HTC Desire 600, Karbonn Titanium S5, Samsung Galaxy Win Micromax A111 Canvas Doodle Snapdragon 400 HTC First, Nokia Lumia 625, Samsung Galaxy Express (GT-I8730) HTC One mini (601e), Samsung Galaxy S4 Mini (GT-I9190), Samsung Galaxy S4 Mini Duos, HTC One mini (LTE), Samsung Galaxy Mega 6.3, Samsung Galaxy S4 Mini (GT-I9195) Snapdragon 600 Asus Padfone Infinity, HTC Butterfly S, HTC One, LG Optimus G Pro, Oppo Find 5, Samsung Galaxy S4 (select versions), Samsung Galaxy S4 Active, Xiaomi Mi-2S, Samsung Galaxy S4 LTE, HTC Butterfly S, Nexus 7 (2013 version) Snapdragon 800 LG G2, Samsung Galaxy S4 LTE-A, Sony Xperia Z Ultra, Samsung Galaxy Note 3 (LTE variant), Xperia Z1, Acer Liquid S2, Xiaomi MiPhone3 Confirmed device status This list is based on user testing. References Snapdragon ARM Architecture OMAP